


Over The Edge

by PrimedOverlord



Series: Modern Dragons: Over the Edge [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Inner Demons, Insecurities, Night Terrors, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimedOverlord/pseuds/PrimedOverlord
Summary: A collection of one shot shorts exploring the Omega team in their training at Dragon's Edge.





	1. Inner demons

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I do not have any lengthy adventure fics for this new side series for Modern Dragons. So this will be a new opportunity for me to develop my OCs through ficlet one shots. The first one takes place after Crash Course.

Renee had slept peacefully the morning they returned. She wasn’t sure why she was relaxed. Maybe it was the warmth from Helga’s body heat as she spooned her, or feeling her breath gently brushing against the back of her ear was soothing to her. Or maybe it was because she felt safe wrapped in Helga’s arms and enveloped by her scent. Knowing that nothing or no one could hurt her while Helga held her close. What ever the reason, Renee carried a contented smile on her lips as she slept. 

The peace, however, wouldn’t last. Like many times before, Renee dreamed of nothing. She had nothing to be happy about that would bring her dreams. But snuggling up against Helga, being wrapped in her arms with her cherished blanket pulled up over them, she had finally found happiness. And with it brought dreams. 

 

She found herself sitting on the top of a hill over looking the ocean. The landmarks told her she was back on Berk.  She looked to her right. Helga sat beside her. Helga’s arms draped around her as she leaned into Helga’s warmth. She sighed in content as she looked out over the ocean. Watching as dragons flew lazily about on the updrafts. 

“This is nice.” Renee mused happily to herself. She closed her eyes. Listening to the gentle sound of dragons in the distance. 

She soon felt a tense grip on her shoulders. At first she thought it was Helga. But it didn’t feel right. Her eyelids flickered open. She found herself in a familiar place. A tent. _HIS_ tent. Helga had told her the man that hurt her was named Viggo Grimborn. That he and Hiccup go way back. That he’d been at war with Berk before. She looked back to her right. Helga was no where in sight. She looked behind her. He was standing behind her, gripping her shoulders firmly. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” He spoke. Renee looked around. She was no longer in the tent. She was standing in the middle of Berk. Chaos all around her as dragon hunters tore through the viking village. Killing and destroying everyone and everything in sight. She looked on in horror as the death and destruction played out before her. Families were ripped apart while the children and the elderly were executed where they stood. 

“No.” Renee whimpered. 

“I couldn’t have achieved this without you, my dear Hiccup.” Viggo spoke. He looked at her with a twisted smile. 

“No. I never told you!” She cried as she pulled away from his grip. 

“You didn’t,” A familiar voice rang out. It was her own. “But I did.” Renee looked to the voice. It was the cloaked figure she’d seen with Viggo once before. It approached her. It then lifted its gloved hands and pulled back to reveal, a much older _her_. If it weren’t for the voice, she would have mistaken this dream version of her for Hiccup. 

“Who—“ Renee couldn’t bring herself to finish the question as Dream Renee approached her. 

“Every dark thought you have, every time you’re angry, that’s me trying to come out. To take control.” She explained. 

Renee swallowed a hard lump in her throat. 

“I am who you dream of becoming. Your bravado, if you will. I already exist, in here.” Dream Renee said, poking Renee’s chest. Renee pulled back. 

“I’ve come out once before,” Dream Renee gestured to Viggo. “And now I want out. On a permanent basis.” She said. 

Renee backed up, shaking her head. 

“No. No it won’t happen. I won’t let you!” Renee shouted. She made a break for it. To run. To find a place to hide. But every where she ran, she was met with death and destruction. 

“Oh but it’s already begun.” Her voice rang out. 

Renee continued to run. She rounded into an alley, only to find dragon hunters blocking her path. She turned to retreat the way she came. Only to find them blocking her at the alley entrance too. They advanced her. Renee cried out. She didn’t know who to call for help. Thunderhead? Helga? Hiccup? 

The hunters grabbed her and dragged her back to Viggo. Dream Renee smirking at his side. 

“What shall it be? Death by beheading? Or slow and painful death by torture?” Dream Renee glanced towards Viggo. 

“I have something better in mind.” He gestured to a table in the middle of the plaza. 

Renee looked from Viggo to the men that restrained her as they carried her over to the table. They began to tie her down to the table. 

“What are, what are you doing?“ Renee looked towards Viggo as she struggled in her restraints. Dream Renee jerked an axe out of a carcass Renee could have sworn was Spitelout. 

“I’ve always wanted a peg leg.” Dream Renee spoke in a delightful tone, smirking a twisted vile grin as she approached Viggo. 

Renee trembled violently as she felt Viggo roll her left pant leg up over her knee. 

“No no no no no no no don’t. Please!” Renee whimpered. She watched in horror as he whipped out a charcoal pencil and held her leg steady, drawing a line across her shin just below the knee. 

“Right. About. There.” He approved his handiwork before taking the bloodied axe from Dream Renee. 

“Please. Please don’t do this.” Renee begged as tears flowed from her eyes. 

She watched in horror as Viggo stepped back, and raised the axe. She struggled more violently in her restraints. But she had no effect. 

“No!” Renee shrieked with fear, watching helplessly as he brought the axe down. 

 

“Runny! Runny, it’s okay! It was just a bad dream.” Helga grabbed her by the wrists and held her close, rocking her back and forth. Renee had flailed her fists violently and shrieked, startling Helga out of her slumber. 

Renee sobbed in her arms and trembled violently. 

“It’s okay.” Helga repeated, resting her head against Renee’s. 

“I don’t want this.” Renee choked back a sob. 

“Want what?” Helga looked down at her as she pulled Renee into her lap to cradle her. 

“I don’t want to be brave anymore.” Renee looked up at Helga, tears glistening in her eyes. 

“What brought this on?” Helga then asked curiously. 

“Vi-Viggo. He wanted to-to know why dragons are headed inland. To the ar-ar-archipelago.” Renee stuttered between sobs. 

“And I, I think I, told him.” She whined. 

“There’s a, darkness in me. That wants to co-come out. If I’m brave, that darkness, it will come out. I don’t want it to.” Renee sobbed again. Helga breathed in slowly. 

“It’s okay to be afraid. Bravery isn’t running into something head long without fear. Bravery is facing your fears with a purpose. A drive.” Helga explained. 

“But you’re not scared of anything.” Renee said, looking up at Helga as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“I was last night.” Helga admitted, closing her eyes before lowering her head. She pulled Renee closer to her. 

“When I heard you screaming, I thought I was going to lose you. I was going to rush in to that tent without thought.” Helga explained as she looked down at her. 

“Why didn’t you?” Renee asked, wiping a tear away. 

“I don’t fight because I want to. I fight, because it’s the only option left to me. And if I had gone in there swinging my axe blindly. It would have made things so much worse. I did what Hiccup would have done. I waited for a moment of opportunity.” She explained. Watching as Renee looked away. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe. There’s nothing to fear.” Helga kissed Renee’s forehead. 

“I guess.” Renee trailed off. She looked down at her left leg. Watching as she waggled her left foot under the cover. She breathed in deeply before exhaling slowly. Relieved it was just a dream. 

“What do you mean, you guess? You’re cradled in the arms of the archipelago’s fiercest viking!” Helga stated dramatically, kissing her behind the ear. Having learned earlier she was sensitive there. 

“St-stop! That tickles!” Renee giggled as Helga nibbled her ear. She scrunched herself in Helga’s arms.

“There’s that smile I was looking for.” Helga smiled happily, seeing Renee smile once more. 

Helga laid back down, pulling Renee with her. 

Renee curled up against Helga, watching as Helga closed her eyes slowly. She tried to go back to sleep. But she found it difficult. She couldn’t dispel the image of a war torn Berk from her mind. Moments passed and she still couldn’t fall asleep. She looked over to Helga, watching her rest peacefully. 

“I can’t sleep.” Renee whimpered with a sigh. 

“Try.” Helga said calmly, eyes still closed. 

“I tried.” Renee admitted, sitting up. 

“Then just, lay there. Quietly.” Helga offered, cracking an eye open to look up at her. Her lips curling into a smile. 

“I’ll try.” Renee admitted. She laid back down against Helga, exhaling in a loud huff. 

Helga shifted an arm and wrapped it around Renee. Pulling her closer. Satisfied, she closed her eyes again. 

Renee lay awake for awhile. Her mind still on the image she’d seen from her night terror. She couldn’t tell Helga what she’d seen in her night terror. She wasn’t sure she could tell Hiccup. It had terrified her. She glanced up at Helga before glancing over at the door of the hut. She would have to tell him eventually. 

Huffing a sigh, she closed her eyes. Helga was right. She was safe. Berk was safe. As long as they protected Dragon’s Edge, they were safe. With the promise of safety, Renee had finally managed to drift back to sleep. Back to a familiar hill overlooking the ocean on Berk. 


	2. Grounded means literally grounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing out of the ordinary. Just some Jaxter fluff to ease my cravings.

“I have a concern.” Renee spoke, looking out over Dragon’s Edge. Both she and Helga were on the edge of the platform at the stables. Renee rubbed at her leather dressing anxiously. It didn’t help that her second degree burns were finally starting to scab over and became itchy. 

“Just one?” Helga asked, puzzled by her statement. Usually Renee had hundreds of reasons why something was a bad idea. 

“No, but I didn’t think you’d let me speak my piece if I told you how many I actually have.” Renee quipped, glancing towards Helga with a nervous grin. 

“Well you’re not gonna get better at flying if you don’t practice!” Helga exclaimed. She and Windwhisper then took to the sky. 

“Okay, okay, you can do this Renee. You can do this.” Renee tried to hype herself up. She watched as Helga pulled a difficult looking spin in the air with ease. Causing her to grow ill at her stomach. As Thunderhead neared the edge of the platform she looked down at the sheer drop, she began to panic.

“No no no no no no no this is a bad idea. Bad! I can’t do this! I can’t!” She tried to pull Thunderhead back away from the edge. He squawked his objection and dove off the platform. Renee wailed as Thunderhead beat his wings and began to spin. He spread his wings and pulled out level against the ocean. 

“Cold cold cold cold!” Renee yipped, feeling the icy sea spray against her face like tiny glass shards. Thunderhead turned to the sky, every downward thrust of his wings bucks the saddle as Renee cried for him to stop. She tucked neatly against the saddle and held onto the handlebar for dear life. Finally Thunderhead leveled out and began to fly leisurely alongside Helga and Windwhisper. 

“About time you got up here.” Helga smiled as she looked over to see Renee shaking in her saddle. 

“Yeah well, he dragged me out here.” Renee laughed nervously, gesturing to Thunderhead as she sat upright in her saddle once more. She heaved a sigh of relief as they took things slow. She could feel her body still trembling after that joyride. 

“Guess he was itching to fly again. It’s been four days.” Helga said. 

“Really? It’s been that long? I suppose when you’re lying face down in your girlfriend’s bosom you tend to lose track of time.” Renee flashed a smile. 

“Ha, ha, ha. I’m beginning to miss the quiet Runny,” Helga laughed mockingly, only to pause and rethink it through. “On second thought, I think I prefer you this way.” She said with a grin. 

Renee gave her a confused look. 

“Well yeah. Your sass means you’re one step closer to coming out of your shell. You’re comfortable enough around us to say these things without constantly apologizing afterward.” Helga explained. 

“Hadn’t realized I was doing that.” Renee mused. It was true. She hadn’t been apologizing profusely like she had before when saying something she regret. She also suspected it had something to do with the absence of punishment as well. 

“Well then, shall we begin what we came up here to do?” Helga asked. 

“What can possibly go wrong?” Renee dared ask. 

“Let’s just start things out nice and slow. Follow me and do try to keep up.” Helga teased playfully as she pulled Windwhisper up ahead. 

“I can live with easy.” Renee admitted as she followed Helga. 

As Helga promised, they started off with easy maneuvers. They flew intricately around each other, looking as though they were dancing in the air. 

Renee smiled as Helga flew upside down above her. 

“Show off.” Renee chided with a chuckle. She smiled, watching as Helga pulled away. But not before gently brushing her hand against Renee’s cheek affectionately. 

“Alright Thunderhead, let’s try something a little more difficult.” Renee coaxed, patting him. 

“Okay bud, let’s ease into this.” Renee tucked herself against the saddle as Thunderhead began to gain speed on Helga and Windwhisper. 

She felt panic beginning to inch its way into her stomach as dread began to trickle into control. She shakily held onto her saddle as she looked over towards Helga with a nervous smirk. Helga glanced over towards her, curious as to what she was planning on doing. 

She looked ahead, yelping to see an irate Snotlout coming in hot on them to block their path. Renee tried to abort the arial stunt. But as they neared Snotlout, Thunderhead took the signal as the go ahead and began to turn into a curving bank. Renee covered her eyes and tucked herself against her saddle when she thought they were going to collide with Snotlout and Hookfang. 

Thunderhead gurgles and rolls into an arcing bank, and continues until they crest Snotlout and Hookfang. Renee cracked an eye open as she glanced down, up? She was upside down over Snotlout. Thunderhead mimics Helga’s previous flight maneuver until they cleared Hookfang entirely and rights himself. 

“Yeah!” Renee shouted, her fists up int the air in victory. She was beaming. A stunt had worked. And hadn’t ended with her in pain as an after thought. 

“Did you see that?!” Renee shouted with excitement as they rounded to rejoin both Helga and Snotlout. 

“You two shits are grounded, or had that even sunk in yet?” Snotout snarled. Annoyed with them both. 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s not like we were going out on an excursion to find the hunters again. It was just routine practice.” Helga waved him off. 

“Hey, don’t sass mouth me. Hiccup put _me_ in charge. I plan on doing my damn job.” Snotlout growled. 

“Fine. Killjoy. C’mon Runny, there are other things we can do to entertain ourselves.” Helga banked and began to dive for the stables. 

“As long as it doesn’t involve flying!” Snotlout called out after the two. Renee shot him an apologetic smile as she followed Helga. She had initially thought that being grounded meant they were confined to Dragon’s Edge. Not _literally_ grounded, as in restricted to land. Hopefully their little rebellious stunt hadn’t earned them an extension on their punishment. Renee didn’t know how much longer she could stand a meal of nothing but limpets.


End file.
